


Leader Talk

by belatedwannable



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Insecurity, Leaders talking to each other, Leadership, Vulnerability, discussion of mental health issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belatedwannable/pseuds/belatedwannable
Summary: After the final results, Seungwoo calls Jinhoo for advice on how to take care of Wooseok. They find that they have other things in common.





	Leader Talk

Seungwoo took a deep breath before dialing the number. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. Jinhyuk was supposed to be here to help him, but he wasn’t and now, Seungwoo had to handle this on his own. He heard the phone ring twice before the other person picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hello, this is Han Seungwoo. I know it’s late, but I wanted to talk about something important and I didn’t think it could wait long.”

Jinwook let out a small sigh. He’d been expecting the call after watching the results, but no amount of anticipation could fully prepare him for the reality of it. The prospect of sending his member out for a years-long contract on his own was daunting. However, Jinwook reminded himself that Wooseok wasn’t going to be completely alone and someone was on the phone wanting to know how best to help him. “I think I know what this is about, but I’ll let you tell me what you’d like to know.”

Seungwoo hummed his assent. “As you know, I’ll be with one of your members for quite some time and I need to know how to take care of…or be there for him. I know that this is a sensitive issue and if you need his consent or his presence to discuss it, I completely understand. I think they’re going to elect me as their leader, so I figured I’d consult his leader for some advice before that happened. You’ve known him for so long and you’ve seen him through the ups and downs. Can you help me?”

“Wooseok, Jinhyuk, and I discussed the possibilities before the finale and planned for this. We saw what happened to NU’EST last time, so we wanted to be prepared. Wooseok agreed that you were the person he wanted me to share this information with, so thank you for calling before I did.” Jinwook went on to outline his member’s medication regimen, triggers, preferred coping mechanisms, and emergency procedures. He also gave Seungwoo all the important contact information just in case. On the other end, Jinwook could hear scribbling and knowing Seungwoo was taking notes eased some of the tension from his racing mind. Wooseok would be in good hands.

There were a couple of points that needed clarifying before they were finished, but after they were covered, Seungwoo shifted the topic. “I just want to say that I’m sorry about what happened to Jinhyuk. I miss him already and I could really use him in the group. He’s just…so wise and I often feel lacking in wisdom. All of us previously debuted trainees acted as mentors, but he was the best at it.”

“I understand. I feel the same way sometimes, like I don’t know how to weigh the odds and decide on courses of action in the way he often does so effortlessly.” Jinwook paused before opting to open up to the other leader. “You know, there are times when I think he would make a better leader than I do.”

Seungwoo agreed. “I know that feeling. There’s a part of me that would gladly trade places with him for the sake of the group. His leadership style is beloved by the kids…and by the nation. I feel like anything I do will be a disappointment in comparison.”

Jinwook heard something in his voice that resonated with him and he decided to say what he wished he heard more often as a leader. “Seungwoo, you’re already a great leader. Your members love you and respect what you do for them. They trust you to do your best. I know they don’t know everything though…they can’t. The nights filled with self-doubt and worry. The feeling that everything is always on the line. Nothing feels sacred or safe, right? It can all be taken away.”

“Exactly. A part of me wonders whether I can lead these kids to success when it’s been so hard for my own group. So many people expect us to fail. They say we can never top Wanna One and I’m tempted to believe them, but I know we have to do our best regardless. I can’t tell the members about my worries. They have so many of their own and it’s my job to help them.”

“That’s understandable. You’re under a lot of pressure in addition to the leader responsibilities. I can’t imagine what carrying that additional weight on your shoulders feels like. It’s alright to be vulnerable sometimes. Your members in both groups know that you’ll do your best and they will too. The results will be what they will be. I have to remind myself every day that there are so many things beyond my control and all I can do is be present in the moment and plan for the future.”

“I’ve been telling myself that for years. It’s reassuring to know that you have similar reminders. Thank you for being willing to talk to me about this and for sharing your experience. I’ve thought about bringing it up with other leaders, but starting the topic just seemed so awkward.”

Jinwook smiled at the expression of gratitude. “Yeah, it can be. If you ever want to talk or vent about leader things, let me know. I’m grateful to have a fellow leader friend. You’ve helped me remember that I’m not alone in this industry.”

“You’ve reminded me of the same thing. I’ll let you get back to your group, but maybe we could meet up sometime? I’d be happy to buy you coffee or dinner.”

“Sure. Let’s plan on it, and I hope we can meet on stage too.”

“We will. I’m looking forward to it.”

“So am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a new Honey10 and Alice and yes, Produce brought me here. I’m heartbroken by Jinhyuk’s result, but I know that he has a great group that will welcome his return with open arms and I look forward to what X1 will become. I love the idea of leader-to-leader conversations because they all selflessly carry burdens on behalf of their members and I’d like to think they have plenty of behind-the-scenes supportive camaraderie with one another. I go by this username on my curiouscat and twitter. Feel free to drop by and say hi!


End file.
